


[Podfic] the sound of your breath in the cold

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: "It's quiet," Yuuri says that night, as they sit together at the low-slung table. "Without him."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sound of your breath in the cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387566) by [calciseptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine). 



> This story is set directly after episode three.

Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## the sound of your breath in the cold

  


**Author:** Calciseptine  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
  
**Pairing:** Yuri/Victor  
  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387566) | **Wordcount:** 862  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20sound%20of%20your%20breath%20in%20the%20cold%20.mp3) | **Size:** 6.9 MB | **Duration:** 4:46  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
